the young prince of the awoken
by HarrypotterRules16
Summary: What if the queen,Mara sov, had a son?Well, this explores this theory, well here's the first part
1. Chapter 1

as i believe with every good story i shouldgive you a background on the main character. This character while young, could be the last hope for humanity, and the awoken. His name is Jake, his age: 14, Class:Warlock;Race: Awoken. Family?: Definaetly, Mother: Mara Sov, Father: Unknown,Deceased. Father-Figure: Drake Sov; real relation is uncle; Appearance: Forest green Hair Pale blue skin luminoscent green eyes, unfortunaetly glasses. clothing? Random, mostly. now, on to the story.

Prelude: His adventure as a very young guardian began with him waking up in his room, boring, definaetly, but not all beginnings are intresting. He stretched his limbs mildly, before getting dressed in his original clothing. Afterwards, he went to the dining room, or what could be considered a dining room with a terrific and beautiful view of space. His mother, the queen mara sov, addressed him, " Jake, I have an important assignment for you, you are to go to earth, and grab any spinmetal and spiritbloom you can find, as well as find some information on the house of kings and the hive there." she said,"you have flight training, firearms training, and training with being stealthy." I nodded, noting how important and drastic things get out on the reef," Of course, mother, all of my training is of course, thanks to uncle," I nodded towards," But what should I do, should a ghost find and choose me as its guardian?" Mother shuddered, she almost can't help the fact that its always a possibility, now that she opened the reef to the guardians and ghosts, mainly because of the fallen betrayal," Should it happen, you must choose to accept the role, it could prove useful, also it will help you stay alive, as ghosts have the ability to revive anybody from the dead." She had said. I nodded, after i finished eating, i went and got dressed for travel, my mom caught up to me," As a very early birthday gift, I gift you your very own ship, installed with everything you need, should you of course, be caught in a space battle with fallen or hive, or even cabal." she put in my hand, a remote for my new ship," You, of course will need to name your ship for good luck, and for the guards to know that you are you, the prince, and a reef-born awoken." I gazed at her, then caught her by surprise by giving her a hug." thank you. I will be safe, uncle is not responsible for all training i have, i have you to thank for showing me how to manipulate light to my will, like the warlocks of the guardians, and of my books from before the human golden age." i let go of her, then waved good-bye, until Uncle stopped me in the middle of the hallway to the shipyard," i have a gift for you, a weapon,it is an arcus regime,it does an approximate damage rate of 150 per shot" he handed me the rifle, " you always were better with an auto." I held the weapon," but this is an exotic, one of your most prized weapons." he held up a hand" I know, but i am only good at a hand cannon and scout rifles." I hugged him and thanked him for the weapon. I made it to the shipyard, i took out the remote that mother gave me, there were two buttons; Summon, and lower ramp. I pressed summon, and the ship had shown up, it was a valkryie OS XI, the ship was amazing, I had decided to call it the yin-yang, after figuring the fact, the awoken were living on the last place the traveler's light touched, of what little remained of it. He boarded his ship, getting a feel for the controls, i then prepared the ship for FTL, and took off, after a few minutes, the ship signaled me that it was ready for autopilot, i switched and took a short nap, until the ship alerted me that we were jumping out of FTL, I switched to manual, and landed near the city's wall, i began my search, but not long after unfortunaetly, a dreg caught me offguard, and well, I died, soon I woke again strangely enough, until i heard s voice, " Guardian? Guardian...Eyes up, guardian." I looked up and saw a ghost, " It worked! You're Alive! You don't know how long I've been looking for you." It said, " You're a ghost!" I had said," You know what i am? You must have only recently died for the first time. Where have you been?" It had said," I have been on the reef, playing my role as the prince, the son of mara sov" I had replied, It looked in shock, " The prince of the awoken! Let's go to the city immediatly! Now, we definaetly can't risk losing you again, The queen would be furious!." It said," You don't happen to have a ship, do you?" I checked for my remote, to find it gone, the dreg must have stolen it." I have a ship, but the dreg that killed me must have stolen the remote to go with it, and my rifle along with it." It shook and turned toward the wall," I have an idea" It then disappeared, I looked for it. " Don't worry, I'm still with you, we need to move, fast" i then began running toward the wall, until i realized i was in a change of clothes." Um, ghost, what am i wearing?" I asked," Warlock robes, we ghosts can sense the way guardians manipulate light, you manipulate light ,like a warlock, anyway let's keep going." i nodded and continued running, i walked into the rusted entrance of the wall.

As I continued in, we eventually hit an area where i could see aboslutely nothing, the ghost appeared above my left shoulder, and floated away, " Another one of these hardened military systems and a few centuries of entropy working against me." eventually, the lights flicked on, and i slid under an openning grate, " I found a rifle, Grab it!" i looked at the rifle it was a khvostov pre-golden age, i readied the rifle and continued walking, the fallen then appeared before me , i aimed the rifle and started firing at the heads of the enemy, white wisps of white poured out of what used to be their heads, i continued on, until a dreg fell from the ceiling, i stuck my hand out, and a force killed it, but it was laced with void power, " That was the strongest melee attack i have seen." The ghost said. The later part of the travel, I walked onto a field of crashed ships, trucks and crumbling walls. "Fallen ships! This close to the surface,Move!"The ghost had said.I eventually just took off full sprint. The entrance, was filled with dregs. I took down every single one while screaming, " DIE, YOU BASTARDS!" I may be paranoid, but I swore I heard the ghost chuckle. The last part, I entered into a room with my ship, a captain, two vandals, and 4 dregs. I shot every last one of them, the captain, however, was a little bit more trouble. After killing them, The ghost began to scan my ship, " bad news,Your FTL drive has been stolen," We heard a guttaral roar from behind us, " Get in! It's not going to jump to any planets, but it will get us to the city. You can come back for them when you're ready." The ghost said, I nodded and I was transmatted into the ship. At that point, We were on our way to the city.

A/N:Hey, Sorry for the random jump to first Person to third person, probably confused you.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 1:The meeting of the vanguard and fireteam member:ENTER THE HUNTER! (A/n: Most of the fireteam characters will be a little under the age of 18, the titan will be at least 21, to watch over the other two mischeivious teens ( Sorry if i spelt mischievous wrong!))

We took off from the fallen area. We started towards the city.

*New character POV: Class: Hunter:Name:Harley:Gender:Female:Race:human:Age:14*

I live in the slums of the city, working to help the poor people, and orphans, along with capture criminals. I have been working on trying to get out of the slums and into the tower that way I can do more to help the others. My trial to find out my class, and become a guardian, will be happening later today, namely, I would say right about,*BEEP BEEP* Now, I screamed and ran full speed to the tower, as I have spent most of my time giving money to the poor, I don't have enough money to afford a sparrow. I got to the tower, but the door was a pull, instead of a push so i ran face first into the door, and fell. I pulled open the door, and a ghost inspected me, "You seem to have a good amount of light, I am assuming that you are here for a trial?" It said, I nodded quickly, the ghost floated down then back up, like it was nodding. It had a female voice to it, so i assume it is meant to be female. " Well, follow me, I will show you to the vanguard, and the speaker." She said," There the speaker will tell you if you have enough light to be a guardian." I nodded,too out of breath to speak, we got into an elevator, and we went up to the top of tower. We walked down a flight of stairs into a corridor, into the east wing of the tower, the speaker, slightly creepy, was already standing into the entrance of his part of the tower," Hello, we shall give you a test," He showed into his part, what i saw looked like a warlocks labratory, with 14 orbs that looked like a small contained void, " These are representations of what remains of the traveler, stand next to one of these, if it brightens, it means you have a sufficient amount of light, if it darkens, you do not have enough," he motioned me to the side of these balls ( A/n:DO NOT TAKE THESE THINGS AS SMALL SEXUAL INUENDO'S") I followed and stood next to the orb, it didn't seem to change, at first, until it brightened greatly, almost looking like it was floating and shaking, IT _was_ shaking, until it exploded in a blast of white light, " Yes, I think you definaetly have enough light." He chuckled slightly, i chuckled with him, he told me to go to the vanguard, i want back to the center, and down the stairs where the vanguard resides, I saw that the ghost, that had accompanied me to the speaker, went down here quickly. " Hello, the speaker had told me to come here, i assume it's to find out what my class is?" I asked the three around the table, they looked up at me," Ah, yes, then you have passed his test," the warlock vanguard, Ikora rey, had said, " First, clear your mind, and then close your eyes, and two orbs should appear purple=void, teal=arc,Yellow=solar, warlock has void and solar" The hunter vanguard interjected," the hunter has solar and arc" the titan vanguard continued," And the titans have void and arc" i began clearing my mind, and then closed my eyes, what showed up was a yellow orb next to a teal one, i opened up my eyes, " I am a hunter,"I said, the hunter vanguard looked cheerful," I knew it,from the moment you came in here, I knew you were a hunter." I nodded, and that was it (A/N:I have decided that the titan will be introduced after the two teens make a fireteam with each other, oh and the main POV Will be in the prince's POV) they gave me some armour, and a hand cannon with a sniper rifle, a calcutta LR2, " Oh, and also, since you will need a ghost, the ghost you met in the entrance will be your ghost." The ghost floated toward me and disappeared inside my head, " Alright, all guardians are given their own room, to accomidate for the fact we protect the city" the ghost gave me directions to the room,i ran towards the part of the building where the room is, I ran into someone. * Jake's pov* I fell, unfortunately,there was a human girl there, rubbing her head,"Oh, I'm sorry ma'am" I said," I am in a bit of a hurry," I got up and held out my hand to help her up, she took it, and said" oh it's okay, I am hurrying to my room," She looked cute, black hair, green eyes, white skin, flawless, around my age possibly a year younger, I shook my head realizing i was staring," Hey, when i am done talking to the vanguards, want to form a fireteam?" i asked, " Oh, Of course,but are you sure you're going to be accepted?" She asked,"Uh, yes, I am,because i recently got revived by this ghost here," he showed up above my left shoulder," and i already know i am a warlock, so now, I'm just going for an apartment and an introduction to the vanguards and me to them, anyway, I'm Jake Prince of the awoken, son of Mara Sov." I bowed my head, and when i looked back up she was wide-eyed," Prince of the awoken? what are you doing here?" She asked frantically," I was originally sent here by mother, on a supply mission, when a dreg stole my exotic rifle, and my ships remote, and killed me. So, now i have a job to protect the solar system." i said, she nodded. I continued to the vanguards.


End file.
